1. Field
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing of semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for die transfer.
2. Background
Automatic identification of products has become commonplace. For example, the ubiquitous barcode label, placed on food, clothing, and other objects, is currently the most widespread automatic identification technology that is used to provide merchants, retailers and shippers with information associated with each object or item of merchandise.
Another technology used for automatic identification products is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). RFID uses labels or “tags” that include electronic components that respond to radio frequency commands and signals to provide identification of each tag wirelessly. Generally, RFID tags and labels comprise an integrated circuit (IC, or chip) attached to an antenna that responds to a reader using radio waves to store and access the ID information in the chip. Specifically, RFID tags and labels have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which often includes communications electronics, data memory, and control logic.
One of the obstacles to more widespread adoption of RFID technology is that the cost of RFID devices such as tags or labels is still relatively high as lower cost manufacturing of RFID devices has not been achievable using current production methods. Additionally, as the demand for RFID devices has increased, the pressure has increased for manufacturers to reduce the cost of the devices, as well as to reduce the size of the electronics as much as possible so as to: (1) increase the yield of the number of dies (i.e., chips) that may be produced from a semiconductor wafer, (2) reduce the potential for damage, as the final device size is smaller, and (3) increase the amount of flexibility in deployment, as the reduced amount of space needed to provide the same functionality may be used to provide more capability.
However, as the chips become smaller, the process of interconnecting them with other device components, such as antennas, becomes more difficult. Thus, to interconnect the relatively small contact pads on the chips to the antennas in RFID inlays, intermediate structures variously referred to as “strap leads,” “interposers,” and “carriers” are sometimes used to facilitate inlay manufacture. Interposers include conductive leads or pads that are electrically coupled to the contact pads of the chips for coupling the chips to the antennas. These leads provide a larger effective electrical contact area between the chips and the antenna than do the contact pads of the chip alone. With the use of strap leads, the alignment between the chip and the antenna does not have to be as precise during the direct placement of the chip on the antenna as without the use of such strap leads. The larger contact area provided by the strap leads reduces the accuracy required for placement of the chips during manufacture while still providing effective electrical connection between the chip and the antenna. However, the accurate placement and mounting of the chips on strap leads and interposers still provide serious obstacles for high-speed manufacturing of RFID tags and labels.
Some challenges that currently face manufacturers or suppliers to component manufacturers include:
1) Wafer Processing: Transfer of chips from a wafer to a suitable substrate.
2) Chip Attachment: Accurately positioning of chips for attachment to strap leads is difficult to achieve at the speeds needed to achieve the economies of scale obtainable through high volume manufacturing.
3) Bonding: It is difficult to accurately bond, cure, and electrically connect the chips to strap leads at rates necessary to achieve high volume manufacturing.
Several possible high-speed strap assembly strategies have been proposed. The first approach, which uses the “pick-and-place” machines typically deployed in the manufacturing of circuit boards for picking up electronic components and placing them on circuit boards, is accurate, but requires expensive machines that ultimately do not deliver a sufficient throughput to justify the increased cost. That is, pick-and-place equipment may only be able to achieve 20-25,000 units per hour (UPH) whereas 100,000 UPH or more is needed for true high speed manufacturing. However, utilizing multiple pick-and-place machines in a line significantly increases the complexity of the manufacturing process and the possibility of error.
Another approach, referred to as a “self-assembly process,” is a method in which multiple chips are first dispersed in a liquid slurry, shaken and assembled into a substrate containing chip receiving recesses. Some current processes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,162, entitled “Method and Apparatus for High Volume Assembly of Radio Frequency Identification Tags,” issued to Arneson, et al. on Feb. 1, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,744, entitled “Integrated Circuit Packages Assembled Utilizing Fluidic Self-Assembly,” issued to Gengel on May 20, 2003; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,964, entitled “Methods and Apparatuses for Improved Flow in Performing Fluidic Self Assembly,” issued to Smith et al. on Mar. 4, 2003. Publications, patents and patent applications are referred to throughout this disclosure. All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt, but as yet unsatisfied need in the RFID device manufacturing field to be able to produce RFID devices in high volume, and to assemble them at much higher speed per unit cost than is possible using current manufacturing processes.